His Black Black Heart
by Lillian Rose
Summary: Narcissa is tired. Tired of tears. Tired of beatings. She's had enough. It ends here.The story of a tired Narcissa trying to survive, can Lucius find it in his black heart to stop hurting her or will he lose everything? Rated M for adult situations and so
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Jason Isaacs

She lay in a corner crumpled up, scared to breathe, scared to open her eyes. She didn't want to see if he was sitting on the bed staring at her, waiting. She didn't want to see what was left of their room and what wasn't. Knowing that she would have to clean it up as not to anger him. Knowing that if she didn't she was, according to him, inadequate with her duties. Oh how she hated him at this moment. Hated him for everything. Hated him for beating her and her son. Hated him for putting their lives in danger. Hated him for being so manipulative and attractive. What had happened to her life. She was so happy when she was first married. She was so happy when she first held her son in her arms. He was happy too, for once, happy to see his son in her arms. Proud was the only word to describe the one emotion that passed through his features. It lasted for about two days. After that he put on a scowl that would hold him for the rest of his life. He never smiled again, except for that evil smirk when he was destroying her confidence or her body.

She remembered the first time clearly. Draco was only three weeks old. She had just put him down for his nap. She walked through the swinging doors and into the large busy kitchen of the Malfoy mansion. Dobby had rushed up to her and said that she shouldn't be there and that the master might come home and be upset. She had pushed past him, oblivious to his existence. She was so tired and she needed a drink so badly. She grabbed a brandy glass and exited the kitchen and headed towards Lucius' bar. She knew that if he came home and found her there would be hell to pay. She didn't care. She hadn't slept in 3 days. She took a bottle of whisky from the cabinet over the bar. She dropped down onto a stool and poured a healthy amount into the glass. She had filled three glasses before he got home. He had had another long grueling day at the Ministry. She didn't even hear him coming down the steps to the billiard room until he threw open the doors with a bang. She had turned her head and saw him standing there with this crazed look in his eye. "What the hell are you doing here?" Lucius screamed at the top of his lungs.

She had finally gained a little control over her senses and realized what she had done. She stood up quickly forgetting that she had a half filled brandy glass in her hands that shattered to the floor. She looked down and saw the glass break into a million pieces. Before she could utter a sound he was on her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her into the table which caught her in the stomach. She fell to the floor onto her knees and held her midsection. She tried to stand up but she barley got to her feet when Lucius pulled her up by her beautiful blond hair. He threw her against the wall and she hit her head. Lucius slapped her across the face and she put her arms up in defense. This went on for about an hour and a half. He told her that she better have the mess cleaned up before he came back. She sobbed for forty-five minutes and cleaned until the room was spotless. From that day on he hit her whether he had a reason or no.

Narcissa slowly opened her eyes to see that there was furniture thrown across the room and glass was shattered. She had bruises all over her arms and cuts. One cut looked like it might need three stitches, maybe four. Narcissa was just glad that this time she didn't have a concussion. Narcissa slowly and painfully lifted herself from her sanctuary. She took uneasy steps toward the center of the room. As usual Lucius had said that she better have that mess cleaned up by the time he got home. Something triggered in her while looking at the damage and trying to figure out what she had done this time and why she was such a failure. She realized that the life she was leading was not right. She was always told to be obedient toward her husband but she was never told that she was to be hit by her husband and act totally defenseless.

In that one moment Narcissa made a decision. It was him or her. She wanted to live. Needed to live. For her son. Her baby boy. Not really a baby anymore. At age six he was already good at most of the spells he was taught. The things he did would make any father proud of his son. Not Lucius. Anybody but him. Lucius the cold hard bastard. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out. To hell with the room. She wouldn't be here when he got back anyway. She was leaving and no one would stop her.

But where would she go. She couldn't go to Bellatrix. She would tell Lucius. That wouldn't do. Then a thought came to her. Yes. She would go there. He would never look for her there. Narcissa began to rush around the room collection her things and putting them in her cases. She went to Draco's room and gathered a few of his toys. Draco was sleeping soundly and she hated to wake him. She was glad he didn't wake when Lucius started beating her again. Oh, her beautiful son. Her only light in the darkness of her life. The only male she could truly love. She would protect him, whatever the cost. No one would hurt her little boy. Not Voldermort and not her husband. Not anymore.

Narcissa ordered a house elf to take her things to the carriage and then she went back up to get Draco. She picked him up and he curled his arms around her neck moaning slightly in his sleep. "It's ok sweetie, Mummy's got you. You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you." Narcissa made her way through the mansion and out of the door. She walked to the carriage sitting out front and got in. She then ordered the driver to take her to her destination. She made the man promise to never tell Lucius where she was.

The carriage pulled up in front of the house and she woke her son. "Where are we Mummy," Draco asked.

"Safe," she replied.

Narcissa knocked on the door. After about a minute or two she heard footsteps and voices. "Who could be calling at this hour?" and "I've got my wand."

The door opened to reveal a disheveled woman with pink hair. "Narcissa?"

"Hello Tonks. I need your help."

Well that's my first chapter. Tell me if you like it.

Much love,

Lillian Rose


	2. He'll Never Find Us

**Chapter 2 of His Black Black Heart**

**He'll never find me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything but this plot and story line. Thanks

**Alright. I don't know if I want to continue this story because nobody is reading it or people are reading but aren't reviewing. What's the deal? Well I will try two more chapters and if I don't get anything I will discontinue this story. Sorry to those who want to read it. Thanks guys.**

Tonks, the unknown male with her, and Narcissa all sat in the parlor. Little Draco was sitting on his mother's lap. Tonks had made tea but no one had touched it. They all sat in silence for a while. Finally the silence was broken by Tonks who was filled with so many questions.

"Narcissa why are you here?" Tonks asked her aunt.

"I need help and a place to stay where Lucius won't find me," Narcissa replied stroking her son's hair.

"Well it is pretty obvious why you don't want your husband to find you but why would you come here?" the man standing behind Tonks' chair asked the blonde woman.

"Because he wouldn't look for her here. I am not really part of their side of the family and Lucius hates me so his wife is obliged to hate me too." Tonks answered before Narcissa could.

"Who are you?" Narcissa asked the man.

The man just chuckled. "Who me? I am a friend of Tonks'. The name's Jeremiah," Jeremiah held out his hand to the battered woman who just stared at it. Finally, seeing that she wasn't about to touch him he put his arm back to his side.

"Will you let us stay here Tonks? Please if not for me then for my son. I don't want Lucius to hurt him," Narcissa begged her niece.

"You are asking me to put my life and the life of the people who stay in my house in danger." Tonks said.

"Please. You know that he would never look for me here. He would never find us." Narcissa pleaded.

"Yes he would. He would use his other death eaters to find you. He is a very powerful person." Tonks replied looking down at her lap.

"Yes he might find me but it would take him longer. He will look at my friends houses and his friends and those are a lot of people to look through. Please just let me say for awhile, just until I can find somewhere else."

"What if you can't find somewhere else to stay? What if-"

"Let her stay Nymph," Jeremiah said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What could it hurt? Why, just look at that little boy in her arms. Sleeping like the little baby he is. Would you want that little baby to be hurt and his mother beaten to death?" he asked her.

Tonks looked up at him. "Why do you always do this? You always see some reason in everything even if there isn't any," she asked him standing up.

Narcissa stood up as well and Draco wrapped his little arms around his mother sleepily. "Please Tonks. Just for a little while. Give me a week. Just a week."

Tonks took a deep breath and turned to face her aunt. "Okay," she said shaking her head. "You can stay. But only for a week. That's it!" With that she turned and walked to the stairs.

"I'll make up a bed in the guestroom but Draco will have to sleep with you."

"That's fine he likes to sleep with me most of the time. He's scared of the dark." Narcissa explained.

"Yes, well," Tonks walked up the stairs leaving Narcissa, Jeremiah and Draco alone.

"Well, I think she is warming up to the idea don't you?" Jeremiah said rubbing his hands together. Narcissa just stared at him and shifted her son to her other hip holding him to her tightly.

Walking past him to the stairs Narcissa proceeded to find her niece. She wandered through the upstairs. This house was so much smaller than her home. It was much warmer too. She liked it. If she never had to see her mansion again she would be happy but she knew she had to go back one day.

Narcissa finally found Tonks in a small room with a bed, table, mirror, chest, and window. "I know that it is much smaller than you're used to but it's the best I can do," Tonks said pulling the comforter back.

"Its wonderful thank you," Narcissa said quietly.

"There you go. I will leave you so you can rest," Tonks made her way out of the room and down the stairs.

Narcissa watched her go, then she laid little Draco down on the bed. She found a nightgown on the bottom of the bed and began to undress. She went to stand in front of the full length mirror and looked at her battered body. Her flat stomach was cut and there was dried blood around it. It looked like a slice from a piece of glass. Her arms were covered in bruises as were her legs. The left side of her face was completely purple and she had a black eye. There was a cut on the other cheek.

Tears poured down Narcissa's once beautiful face. She cried silently as to not wake her son, just like she had done for her husband. She cried every night when she was with him. Maybe he knew it or maybe he didn't. Narcissa didn't know. She didn't care at the moment either. She slipped the nightgown over her head and laid down next to Draco. She stroked his hair and started to sing through her tears. Soon Narcissa was sound asleep, her face relaxed and her arm around her little boy in a protective way.

Neither one of the two saw the masked face staring at them through the glass. The person behind the mask chuckled. It hadn't taken long at all to find them. Now to tell his employer, he would make a killing this night.

**Well that's it peoples. Tell me what you think if you read at all that is. I wish people would review my life would be a whole hell of a lot easier.**

**Lily.**


	3. Lost and Found

His Black, Black Heart

Chapter 3- Lost and Found

It had been a week and Narcissa and Draco had finally begun to settle in with Tonks and Jeremiah. Apparently Tonks had taken a lover and Narcissa constantly teased her when he wasn't around.

On one such occasion Narcissa and Tonks were in the kitchen making dinner when Tonks, who was staring off into space, began to smile and blush. "What is that all about?" Narcissa asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

"What is what all about?" Tonks asked looking away and blushing some more.

"You know what I'm talking about," Narcissa continued. She laughed when Tonks turned an even deeper shade of red and denied her accusation. They finished setting the table in silence.

"Why don't you get little Draco so we can eat," Tonks suggested.

"Certainly," Narcissa said. She made her way out but she stopped at the door and looked back at her niece. "Oh and by the way if you're going to do it close the door all the way, Draco asked me what all the noise was about," she said and walked out.

Today Narcissa had taken Draco to the park down the street from the ministry. She took this risk because she knew for a fact that Lucius never went anywhere near the park when he went to work. Besides the fact that it was Saturday and Lucius would likely not be at work she knew she was safe.

Narcissa brought some bread crumbs with her so Draco could feed the ducks. Her three year old was having a good old time. The first duck he saw was sitting next to the pond and Draco made a bee line for it. Needless to say the duck moved faster than Draco and got away before the boy even came within three feet. Narcissa laughed for the first time in a week then. Actually that was the first time in months, maybe. She used to laugh all the time before she got married. Before Lucius. Yes, he was wonderful when they were engaged. He would send her chocolates and jewelry every week when she was still at Hogwarts. They were engaged when she was a third year. That year was the happiest of her life and the years that followed were good too. Her wedding day was perfect.

Her wedding gown was black. She wanted it to be black like her last name. Lucius helped her pick it out. The top was a corset and the rest was rustling black silk. It had black lace roses sown into the corset to add a pattern to it. Her veil was also black and it was fine silk. She looked so beautiful that day. She wore a glittering diamond necklace that Lucius had given her the summer before her sixth year. She wore a black rosary tied around her waist. The rosary was her grandmothers. Her earrings were long and dangling. They almost reached her shoulders and were the best cut of diamond. She was so happy to walk down that isle. She would finally be loved by someone. She would fawned on but it wasn't going to be by her father. It was going to be by her loving husband. She didn't know how wrong she was about the loving part but she had to admit that he did fawn over her. He would give her gifts after he beat her. It was sort of like a peace treaty. A promise that she was safe for the moment and she should be happy to get a shiny new gift And she was until the next time.

Narcissa was snapped out of her reverie by a squeal of laughter from her son.

"Father!" Narcissa heard her son scream. She stood stock still, too scared to move. She couldn't breathe. She could hear her son behind her throwing himself into his father's arms. Lucius would hold him, for now, he needed Draco for leverage against her.

Narcissa took a deep breath and turned around slowly. When she saw him she swallowed hard. He was holding Draco but staring directly at her. He was less than seven feet away. His tall figure and blonde hair made him stand out. He was wearing his black dress robes and gloves. It was chilly and she pulled her coat to her. Her mouth was dry and she knew she couldn't speak if she tried.

Lucius just stood there staring at her. What was he going to do? Take her home, she knew that. Why now? Why now when she was finally starting to be happy? Suddenly Lucius whispered something in his son's ear. Draco nodded and wiggled out of his father's arms and ran towards his mother. "Mummy, Daddy has a secret to tell you. I know what it is but you don't. You have to go find out come on!" the little boy started pulling his mother towards his father. Narcissa resisted and Draco started to get upset. "Come on Mummy! Father has something to tell you. Hurry before he forgets!"

Narcissa hadn't taken her eyes off Lucius and he hadn't taken his eyes off his wife. She didn't want to upset her son but she knew that this was her last chance to get away. "Draco!" she screamed suddenly. Some people walking by looked at her. She saw her chance as her son let her hand go. She picked him up and started to run the other way. Draco started screaming and squirming in her arms. Narcissa was losing her grip on him. "Draco you have to listen to Mummy," she said while running.

"No!" Draco screamed, "I want my father!" Draco began to kick. He hit Narcissa in the stomach and she stopped. Draco squirmed out of her hold and started to run back to Lucius who surprisingly had not moved. Narcissa reached out and grabbed his arm just as he was about to get away.

Lucius started walking slowly towards his family. Narcissa saw this and became more frantic. She grabbed her son around his waist and hoisted him up. Lucius was almost to them by the time the familiar voice rang out from behind Narcissa.

"Need a little help there?" Jeremiah asked.

Never in her life had Narcissa even dreamed that she would be so glad to see this man. Narcissa looked at him and relief washed over her. She noticed that Draco had stopped squirming and began to cry. "Father!" he screamed.

Narcissa looked back and Lucius was gone. She spun in a circle but couldn't find any evidence he had ever even been there.

"What's wrong Cissa? Can I call you Cissa?" Jeremiah asked.

"You can call me whatever you want," Narcissa said as relief washed over her. She laughed a little then turned to Draco. "Honey you can't see your father. He's not nice to Mummy. You don't want to be with someone who hurts Mummy do you?" she asked him.

"I want father!" Draco kept screaming.

"I say we take you two home and get you a warm cup of tea," Jeremiah suggested. "Hey looks like your bruises have faded. That's good. You're once again the beautiful young woman I've heard so much about."

"What have you heard about me?" Narcissa asked him puzzled.

"Oh well Tonks talks about you all the time. I think she is kind of obsessed. She said she wishes she was beautiful like you. You know she wears her hair like yours when you aren't there. I keep telling her she's lovely the way she is but she always gives me this dirty look. I know that her mother was disowned from the family after a certain incident," he said as they walked along.

"It wasn't an incident. It was a big thing," Narcissa defended.

"Big thing? She just married a muggle," Jeremiah said like it was something everyone did.

"A daughter of a pureblood family does not associate with muggles. That's an automatic disqualification from our family," Narcissa said as if she was teaching a child a lesson. Draco had calmed down and was walking along silently kicking stones every once in a while.

"Really, well I guess I would be considered a muggle or part muggle," Jeremiah said with a chuckle.

"That you would," Narcissa said.

"So why are you associating with me?" he asked her. "What I mean is you are talking with me quite freely now," he tried to clarify for he received another puzzling look.

"Well," she started. "My husband isn't around and you seem like a pretty decent wizard. I actually like you for some odd strange reason," she admitted.

"Really?" Jeremiah said astounded. "Well that's good because I like you too," he admitted.

"You do?" Narcissa said. It was her turn to be surprised.

"Well yes. When you crack that hard outer shell you're a pretty decent witch," he laughed.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or to be flattered."

"You should be both," they both laughed at this.

They finished the rest of the walk home in silence. Tonks was sitting at the window and saw them walking up the steps. When they came in the door they were smiling like they knew something she didn't.

"What's so funny?" Tonks asked with her hands on her hips.

"Oh nothing we were just discussing family politics," Jeremiah said.

"I saw my father!" Draco said with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a pout on his face.

"You what?" Tonks said taking her hands off her hips.

"We ran into him and then away from him and then we ran into Jeremiah," Narcissa summed up the whole story for her in one sentence.

"Did he follow you? I mean if he did you can't stay here. He is a death eater isn't he? Tell me?" Tonks said.

"Tonks he already knows that I am here but not he nor any of his "friends" are going to come here and confront me. He will wait until I am away from the house," she assured her niece.

"Well still I don't know if you can stay here anymore," Tonks said turning away from them.

"What are you going to do turn a beaten woman and her child out on the street? Are you that cold hearted?" Jeremiah asked Tonks coming to Narcissa's defense.

"No," Narcissa said. "I'll go, I'm not wanted here just let me get my things."

"Cissa wait," Jeremiah said turning to her and he reached out and touched her arm to stop her.

Tonks became livid. "Cissa? Did you just call her Cissa? Oh my God you do like her. You like her instead of me!" Tonks screamed. She walked right up to Narcissa, "Get out of my house!" She yelled in her face then ran up the stairs.

"No don't leave just give me a moment," Jeremiah said patting her arm. "I'll be right back," he called to her as he ascended the stairs.

Narcissa watched him go then sat on a chair with her head in her hands. Draco came over and sat on the sofa next to the chair. He put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "What's wrong Mummy?" he asked her.

"We have to find somewhere else to live," Narcissa told him sitting up straight like the lady she was brought up to be. She could hear the two lovers arguing upstairs.

"Where will we go?" Draco asked her.

"I don't know but we will find something," she reassured him. "Come one we have to go get our things but we have to be quiet about it." Narcissa put her pointer finger to her lips to reiterate what she was saying. They got up and began to tiptoe up the stairs. They walked past the half closed door where Tonks and Jeremiah were still fighting. The two began to pack their belongings. When that was all done they tiptoed back down the stairs.

Narcissa scribbled a note to Tonks telling her she was sorry and thanking her for everything. Then they quietly left the house.

The door closed behind them softly and they stood on the front steps and looked at the setting sun. Then the two began to walk down the street.

Half way to the stop sign Draco asked, "Where are we going Mummy? Are we going home?"

"No baby, I don't know where we are going," Narcissa answered. They kept walking.

Alright that's that chapter. Hey check me out on myspace! Add me as a friend if you like me. Go to my homepage. And review!


	4. New Home, Old Home

His Black Black Heart

Chapter 4

New home, Old Home

A/N: I would like everyone to know that this is a side story. My main focus is on my DBZ stories. I am just writing this to get the idea out of my head. That's part of the reason that I write so I can get my ideas out. I am writing this for me and not for what other people think. Comments are welcome but this story is for me now.

Narcissa and Draco stood on the steps of the Lestrange house. Narcissa brought her hand up to knock on the door but hesitated. Suddenly the door opened and in the doorway stood Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Narcissa's beloved sister. Bella had a look of shock and surprise on her face.

"Oh Cissy!" Bella cried and embraced her little sister. "Oh I'm so glad you have come," Bellatrix stopped for a minute and pulled back holding Narcissa by the shoulders. "Why have you come?" she asked. "Is Lucius here?"

"No Bella, Lucius is not here. In fact he doesn't know we're here, yet," she answered.

"What do you mean he doesn't know you're here? I mean Lucius wouldn't let you go anywhere unless he knew would he?" Bella asked confused. Why was her sister here? What was she hiding?

"Can I come in Bella?" Narcissa asked when Draco started to tug at her sleeve.

"Well, of course you can come in." Bella said in a sickeningly sweet way. She ushered them in.

"Thank you. Come along Draco." Narcissa walked in pulling Draco along.

Bella turned and shut the door with a smirk on her face. She had a plan that couldn't fail.

Narcissa looked around her sister's house. It was dark and shabby. There were dark curtains covering the windows. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls. The stairs looked like they would collapse at any minute. Even the house looked like it could fall apart at the wave of a wand. Narcissa was not excited about her stay here. She hoped it would be short. She loved her sister but was used to luxury.

"Rodolphus should be home soon he had to take care of something. Why don't you go up the stairs? There will be an empty guest room on your right." Bella said.

"Thanks," Narcissa replied walking up the steps.

"Oh you're very, very welcome sister of mine," Bellatrix whispered to herself after Narcissa was out of sight.

Bellatrix ran into the next room and got a piece of parchment and a pen out. She began to scribble on it furiously. Then she called for her owl and whispered in its ear. The owl flew off through a window. Bella smirked, satisfied with herself. Then she headed up the stairs.

She found Narcissa and Draco in the spare bedroom. Draco was jumping on the bed and Narcissa was looking out the window. Bella came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Narcissa jumped, startled.

"Sorry Ciss," Bella apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you. Let's go down stairs and get some food shall we?" Narcissa nodded having gotten over her fright.

They made their way down stairs to find Rodolphus, who had just returned, closing the door behind him. He did a double take when he saw Narcissa.

"Ah, Narcissa! To what do we owe the pleasure?" He asked.

Narcissa looked at her sister who stared back. Narcissa realized that she hadn't told her sister what had happened. "Well," she started. "I need a place to stay. Lucius went out of England on business." She turned back to Rodolphus and Bellatrix took this chance to smirk at her husband and give him a wink. Rodolphus caught the hint and nodded.

"Yes well, welcome to our home. Make yourself comfortable," he told her.

"Mummy are we going to eat? I'm hungry," Draco complained tugging on his mother's sleeve.

Narcissa was about to answer when Bella broke in. "Of course little Draco we will get you some food right away," she said kneeling down to his level.

Narcissa was taken aback. Bella was acting strange. She was actually being nice. Something was wrong and she had a feeling she was going to find out exactly what it was.

The four made their way to a shabby dining room with an old table and chairs that looked as if they would break if sat on.

Bella pulled her wand out of her pocket and flicked it. Food was laid out on the tables and they sat down to eat. It turned out that the chairs were sturdier than they looked.

Narcissa only picked at her food but Draco dug in. He ate as if he had be starved his whole life. This made the three adults at the table laugh. Again the sight of Bella laughing, and not cynically, was a strange thing. Narcissa finally decided to shrug it off. This was her sister after all. Her sister would protect her like she had all the years before Lucius. Narcissa could trust Bella.

When the meal was finished Bella waved her wand again and the dishes disappeared. They all sat at the table except for Draco who left to wander around. The three adults began talking, mostly reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts. Narcissa of course was much younger than Rodolphus and Bellatrix. She was only a second year when Bella, Rodolphus, and Lucius were seventh years. Narcissa remembered how foolish she acted in the presence of Lucius Malfoy. He was the most sought after male in the school back then. All the women wanted him. If only she could have seen into the future and saw what her life would have been like. Maybe things would have been different if she hadn't followed him around like she did, begging for his attention.

Narcissa had been zoning off so she was surprised when Bella brought her out of her revere by snapping her fingers in front of her face. Narcissa jumped a little and sat up straighter in her chair. "What are you thinking about Cissa?" Bella asked.

"Oh nothing really," Narcissa answered quietly.

"Are you sure it was nothing? You were really zoning out there," Rodolphus said.

Narcissa looked out of the window on her left. Bella and Rodolphus took this chance to exchange glances. Bella nodded and Rodolphus cleared his throat. "Maybe you and Draco should go to bed now. You need your rest," he said.

Narcissa hesitated then nodded. Then she got up and went to find Draco. She found him upstairs jumping on the bed again. She came in lifted him up and off the bed. Draco wrapped his legs around her waist and Narcissa held him tight. Draco hugged his mother and she hugged him back. Finally Draco pulled away and mother and son looked at each other. "Alright kiddo lets get in bed," Narcissa said.

"Okay mummy." Draco squirmed out of his mother's arms and jumped into the bed which creaked in an unsettling way. Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed and took off her shoes then got into bed with her son. She held him to her and kissed his forehead. Draco went straight to sleep but Narcissa stayed away.

About half an hour later when she was almost asleep Narcissa heard the front door shut and voices downstairs. Narcissa checked to make sure that her son was asleep before slipping out of the bed. She opened the door to the room slowly and poked her head out. The hall was empty. The voices downstairs were more hushed now. Narcissa slowly started towards the stairs. The floorboards creaked a little with every step she made. She cursed the old house for the noise it was making. She hoped she wouldn't be caught. She wanted to know who entered the house. Was it some of her sister's death eater friends? She didn't know.

Narcissa made it to the stairs and looked down the staircase in dismay. How was she going to make it down the stairs without a sound? Well she was going to try. Her curiosity was getting the better of her and now she had to find out who it was. She put on foot on the top stair and stepped down. She was surprised to find that the stairs didn't creak. She let out a little sigh of relief. She stepped down to the next stair. When that one didn't make any noise she got braver and moved a little faster. She leaned harder on the next stair making it creak. She closed her eyes tight and cursed herself. She kept her eyes closed expecting to be discovered at any moment. She listened but the voices in the room beside the stairs were still the same as if she wasn't there.

She breathed deeply and kept listening. At this distance she couldn't really discern the voices. She moved down to another step. It creaked a little but not enough for the people in the next room to hear. Just a couple more steps and she would be able to see who was there. She stepped down to the next step and when she leaned down on her full weight and the step gave way. She almost fell right through the stairs.

Narcissa thought she was going to drop dead right there. She didn't know what to do. She just stood there mouth open, breathing hard, her foot was poised right above the broken step. Suddenly Bella appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes were wide.

Narcissa just stared back at her. She was caught. Bella finally found her voice. "Narcissa, what are you doing? I thought you went to bed."

"I heard voices," Narcissa answered her mouth dry. "Who's here?"

"Hello Narcissa," came a voice from the living room. Narcissa froze. She stared at her sister. Her mouth was wide open in shock and confusion.

"How could you?" Narcissa asked her, her sister's betrayal evident on her pretty features.

Bella smirked at her. "I had to little Cissa. He is your husband. You belong with him. He's so good to you. I don't know why you would run."

"You don't know what kind of monster he is. He hits me." Narcissa said. That was the first time she had admitted this to her sister.

But Bella just shrugged. "Narcissa every marriage has problems. You can get through it. Just listen to Lucius and do what he says and you will be fine."

Lucius appeared next to Bella. "Yes Narcissa. All you have to do is listen to me." A cruel smirk graced his features. "Now why don't you get Draco so we can go home," he said.

"No," Narcissa said quietly. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes Darling I believe you are. Now go get our son so we can go," he said calmly.

"No!" Narcissa screamed.

"Narcissa you try my patience. Go upstairs or I will make you go upstairs."

"Then you will have to make me," Narcissa said.

Lucius heaved a sigh then started up the steps. Narcissa stayed where she was. She was trying to be strong. He wouldn't hurt her in front of her sister would he? She got her answer as Lucius grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up the couple of stairs and down the hallway. He threw her into the room and she landed hard on the floor. Narcissa looked up at Lucius from her place on the floor and saw him looking mischievously at Draco. "No," Narcissa cried and got up. She placed both hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. "We'll come with you just don't hurt him. Please, I'll do anything," she pleaded.

Lucius smirked cruelly, then pushed her away from him. "Get ready we leave in five minutes." Lucius turned and walked out of the room.

Narcissa heaved a sigh of relief. She walked over to the bed and picked up her son. She held him to her, tears forming in her eyes. "It will be okay baby. Mummy will protect you," she whispered in his ear.

Narcissa started to get everything together. Then she walked down the stairs and to the door where Lucius was waiting. He opened the door and held it open for his wife and child then followed them out. Bella and Rodolphus stood at the door. "Bye Lucius. Bye Cissy."

Narcissa turned around. "Don't you ever call me Cissy again! Don't you ever even speak to me again. I hate you."

"Now, now Narcissa play nice," Lucius said grabbing a hold of her arm and steering her to the horse and carriage that was waiting. It would only take twenty minutes to be back at the manor. Narcissa didn't care anymore. She turned away and stepped into the carriage.

Lucius smirked at Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Rodolphus smiled and nodded. Then Lucius got into the carriage and the family drove back to the manor. Narcissa was going back to her old life.

Well that's that chapter hope you enjoyed it.


	5. The Other Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter 5: The Other Woman

Narcissa awoke in the large bed wrapped in the black silk sheets she had hoped she would never have to see again. She had the sleekness of the silk. It was like a snake. Wrapping around her, binding her to this place. She sat up slowly, her whole body was sore from the beating she took last night and the roughness of the sex she was forced to endure. She had more bruises from the sex than from being thrown into things. Lucius always liked it rough. He had told her that his parents were coming for breakfast the next morning and that she should "Cover up those bruises."

Narcissa put on her robe and sat down at her vanity to cover up the bruises as she had so many times before. But something made her stop. She had gotten out the make up but she just sat staring at her reflection in the mirror. No, she decided. She wasn't going to cover up the bruises. Never again would she cover up the bruises. Narcissa began to realize that this was the one power she had over Lucius. If she went out like this the whole wizarding world would know what Lucius was doing to her. She mind much if she was called a battered wife. But someone would have to have sympathy for her. Wouldn't they?

Narcissa put on a brave face and took off her long, black, silk robe and just wore her nighty which showed her arms. She threw open the double doors to her room and walked out into the corridor. She began walking down when she heard a door shut on the end opposite of where she was. Narcissa turned and saw a woman, a young girl actually, standing in the hallway in a black silk robe like hers. She looked embarrassed.

"Who are you?" Narcissa asked.

The young girl didn't know what to say but she didn't have to saying anything because someone came to her rescue. "She's no one for you to worry about," said Lucius in his cold voice, he was right behind her. Narcissa jumped a little as he brushed past her roughly to take the girl by her hand and steer her past Narcissa and to the stairs. "Shall I show you downstairs my dear?" Lucius asked her loud enough for Narcissa to hear.

"Yes, I would like that," the girl said.

Narcissa stared at them open mouthed. They started down the stairs but Lucius turned back to his wife. "And Narcissa I suggest that you cover up those bruises and put on a robe you look like a beaten whore," and with that he swept his prize down the stairs.

Narcissa was blown away and had to hold herself up with the wall. She leaned her back against it and breathed for a moment before bursting into tears. She slid to the floor and put the back of her hand to her mouth trying not to be too loud. She heard voices downstairs. A man's voice asking where "Your pretty little wife" could be. Narcissa tried to pull herself together. She had to be strong. She needed to be strong. She heard footsteps on the stairs and she stood up straight waiting for her husband to come grab her and drag her down the stairs. She took a breath and then saw who it was coming up the stairs.

"Mummy!" Draco called and then he spotted his mother and ran to her, grabbing her around the legs and holding her tight. Narcissa smoothed her son's hair. Draco looked up at his mother and said "Mummy, Daddy's looking for you!" Then Draco stopped he was getting old enough to understand when his mother was upset. "Mummy why are you crying? What did Daddy do? Aren't you glad to be home?"

"Alright Draco," Narcissa said pushing his hair off of his forehead. "Enough questions let Mummy go back to her room and get her robe and she'll be right down. Tell your father I'll be their in a moment."

"Mummy, I'm coming with you!" Draco said running after his mother. He followed her into her room and closed the doors with much effort. He sat on the edge of the big bed while his mother put on her make up.

"Mummy did you meet Chamile? She's nice and Daddy likes her too. Do you like her Mummy?" Draco asked.

Narcissa hesitated for a moment and then she said what she felt. She didn't want to lie to her son. "No, Baby, I don't like her."

"Is it because Daddy likes her?" Draco asked.

"Are you ready for breakfast, Draco?" Narcissa asked ignoring the question.

"Yes," he nodded vigorously.

"All right let's go downstairs and eat."

"Carry me Mummy!" Draco said when they go to the hallway.

"You're a big boy Draco I can't hold you anymore." Narcissa said smiling sadly. It was true. He was getting older and soon he wouldn't be her baby anymore and rarely did he let her call him a baby.

"Yes you can," Draco said with a frown. "Please!"

"Okay, Okay." Narcissa said sweeping him up with a grunt, because he was rather heavy.

Narcissa made her way down the stairs with Draco on her hip. She walked into the grand dining room and almost gasped at what she saw. The little bitch was sitting in her spot at the head of the table and everyone who was at the table was acting like it was normal.

Then Matilda Malfoy spoke up, "Ah Narcissa! Come! Why don't you sit by me and little Draco can sit by Marcus."

Narcissa set Draco down and he ran to his grandfather who picked him up and set him in his seat. A hard look came over Narcissa's face and suddenly she was strong. She had to be strong she couldn't let this little witch, probably in training, take over her spot as "Mrs. Lucius Malfoy."

"No, Matilda I think that I am going to sit in my seat." She walked calmly over to her chair where Chamile was sitting and said. "I would appreciate it if you would sit over by Matilda." She said this with the best sneer she could muster. She knew she was ugly right now with all the bruises but whatever would get her place back she would do. If she had to live here she would be the Lady of the Manor not this little girl.

Chamile smiled and said, "Of course Narcissa, um…may I call you Narcissa? It's just that I've been here so long and you haven't I've always sat here. I'm sorry." And she got up and moved still showing a smile. Narcissa gave a fake smile back and sat down in her chair with a sigh of triumph. Then she looked at Lucius intending to have a challenging look in her eye but the thought disappeared when she saw the murderous look on his face.

Everyone looked from Lucius to Narcissa nervously, not speaking a word and daring to breathe too heavily. Finally Lucius spoke, "Well, shall we eat. This is a joyous occasion with all the family here."

"For good I hope," Matilda said with a sigh of relief, looking at her daughter-in-law as she said this. She thought her son was going to have a hemorrhage.

Narcissa smiled and said, "Well Matilda maybe if your son had some sense of dignity and respect I might not have a reason to runaway."

Matilda gasped, Chamile looked down, Lucius narrowed his eyes, and Marcus slammed his fist down on the table. "Now that is quite enough!" he shouted. "My son had done nothing but give you everything you've ever wanted or needed. He gave you a child didn't he? He's giving you diamonds damn near everyday isn't he? You have food, clothes, and a roof over your head and you are nothing but ungrateful. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Marcus ended his tirade.

Narcissa's jaw twitched and she took her napkin out of her lap and threw it on the table. "Would you excuse me," and she pushed her chair out and stormed up the stairs, ran to her room, and slammed the door.

Lucius got over his surprise and got up to follow after his wife. "Excuse me for a moment," he said walking up the stairs slowly and deliberately.

Draco looked turned back in his seat and said, "Uh oh."

Review please, Much love Lillian Rose


	6. My Last Breath

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Some of the characters in this fic are my own creation so please don't copy.

His Black, Black Heart

Chapter 6: My Last Breath

Lucius was fuming as he walked slowly up the stairs to the upper level of his huge house. His hand gently skimmed the intricately carved railing as he ascended. His whole body was emanating heat and his cheeks burned from the humiliation he had just undergone. Not just the humiliation that he endured in front of his mother and father but Chamile had been present as well.

Lucius knew he couldn't do anything drastic while company was down stairs. It wouldn't be kosher; he was a gentleman after all. Lucius stopped in front of his wife's door and took a deep breath. He tried to be as calm as he could. She would get hers eventually.

He put his hand on the door knob and turned. The door opened with a gentle creak and Lucius let go of the knob letting the door open the rest of the way by itself. Lucius Malfoy was not prepared for what was about to enfold.

Narcissa was standing in the middle of the room. The curtains had been pulled back along the west wall, which was mostly glass and sunlight poured into the room and surrounded her. She looked like an angel, her blonde hair a halo. Lucius blinked at how bright everything was but only had a minute to adjust before he realized what Narcissa was holding in her hand.

The slick black wand was clutched tightly in Narcissa's sweaty hand. She was scared as hell but she had put on the bravest face that she could muster. She would need all her strength for what she was about to do. She watched as her husband stood in the doorway for a moment, shocked, whether it be from the amount of light that was flooding the room or the fact that she was pointing her wand directly at his chest. She was hoping it was from the latter but as he quickly adjusted to the sight before he him Lucius slowly turned up one corner of his mouth into that infamous smirk.

'Damn' Narcissa thought. What was she going to do? He wasn't intimidated, 'yet,' said a voice.

Lucius cleared his throat before speaking, still keeping that horrible smile on his face. "Narcissa, what in the world do you think you are doing?" he asked in mock surprise.

Narcissa took a deep breath but didn't say anything. Lucius took a step forward and Narcissa resisted the urge to take a step back, or runaway for that matter. He looked more menacing with that smirk than with his eyes cold and detached and a wand in his hand with the smell of eminent harm all around him. She closed her eyes tightly.

"What are you going to do Narcissa?" Lucius rephrased the question and he took another step forward. Narcissa got up the courage to open her eyes and look at her dangerous husband. His expression hadn't really changed but there was a gleam in his eye. He knew that she was afraid and he didn't think that she would do anything. She wanted to show him how wrong he was. She wanted to show him that she could do something about it, that he wouldn't be able to control her anymore.

Narcissa had to stand up to him. Not only to save herself but also to save her son. Draco was the most important thing in her life. Without him she was worthless, and not just to herself but to the whole wizarding world. She was nothing before she had married Lucius Malfoy. She had been one of the many Blacks. True, she was a pureblood but the only thing good that Narcissa would ever be able to do would be to have a child and carry on the family name. She had been destined to marry Lucius even before she was born.

When she had been younger and she and Lucius were Death Eaters she had learned all sorts of dark magic. Now was the time to put it to good use.

"Do really think that you stand a chance against me? Do you truly believe that?" Lucius asked. He took another step forward.

"Don't come any closer," Narcissa said, unable to keep the fear out of her voice. But she didn't take a step back, in fact she lifted her chin up a little in an act of defiance. This confused Lucius and he suddenly became unsure of himself, and where is wand was located as well. Although he was becoming uneasy the smirk on his face did not falter nor did his resolve to regain his honor so to speak. Lucius had to put his wife back in her place, he liked a little fight now and then but this was ridiculous.

"And what will you do if I don't? Curse me?" and he laughed, a short laugh that sounded like a bark more than a laugh.

"Yes, if it takes me to my last breath to do it," Narcissa said, the shakiness had gone out of her voice and she felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins as Lucius took a step closer. She raised her wand as if to threaten him. She couldn't tell but it seemed that her attempt at intimidation didn't work, or had it? She really couldn't tell and at this point she didn't really care. It was all or nothing, it was him or her and she chose him. She aimed her wand directly at his heart and yelled, "Crucio!" Lucius fell to his knees and then collapsed, writhing in pain. He was moaning in a very un-Lucius-like manner.

The feeling of using the curse and seeing what her husband in pain made Narcissa feel empowered. She was so entranced by the sight in front of her that she didn't notice the door creak open and her son peep into the room.

It took a moment for Draco to realize what was happening and when he did a look of shock came over his face. He ran to his mother and took hold of her arm, tugging at her and screaming for her to stop. "No Mummy! Leave Father alone! No Mummy, No!"

Narcissa jumped startled and she lowered her wand, Lucius pain stopped immediately. Narcissa looked down at her son. Draco had tears pouring out of his eyes and his face was a bright red. She was suddenly filled with a terrible feeling of guilt and shame. How could she have done such a thing? She wasn't that kind of a person really. When she had dated Lucius during school and been in with the Death Eaters she had seen some terrible things, and she had sworn she would never do such a thing. Now she had, and in front of her son no less. She felt ashamed and weaker than Lucius had ever made her feel.

Meanwhile Lucius lay on the floor moaning. Then as the pain slowly went away he got to his feet, swaying on his feet a bit. He regained his composer and looked towards his wife and son. He was filled with anger but he didn't have time to approach Narcissa because there were hurried footsteps on the stairs. His mother and father most likely, and Chamile. Oh, was he glad that he was on his feet when the three burst into the room, slamming the door against the wall.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Lucius' father shouted looking at Narcissa for the answer.

Narcissa turned to stare at her father in-law. Draco had stopped crying when the trio had burst in but then resumed but softly this time not really wanting to cry in front of his father and grandfather.

"Well?" Marcus Malfoy asked again.

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak but Lucius replied for her. "Nothing Father. Narcissa and I were just talking. Weren't we Cissa?" Lucius had narrowed his eyes to slits, daring her to reply otherwise.

"Y-Yes, just talking. You see, I'm-We-Draco and I are going away and Lucius doesn't want us to go but I have to go see my mother. She's dying you know." Narcissa refused to look at her husband because if she had she would have seen how bad he wanted to kill her at the moment.

"Now Lucius you should let her go. I think you both need a break. Don't you agree, dear?" Matilda said looking at Narcissa.

"I agree completely," Narcissa said trying her best to smile.

"We are going away?" Draco asked looking up at his mother.

"Yes, Darling so you need to go find Lorena so she can help you pack," Narcissa said still not daring to look at her husband. She was nervous that his parents would leave and she didn't want to be alone with him. She needed to leave while they were here. He wouldn't try to hurt her in front of him. And maybe if she got away this time then she could be gone for good.

Of course Narcissa was making her plan up as she went along and she prayed that whatever she came up with would work.

"Well," Narcissa said, "I best be packing" and she looked at Lucius' parents as if they needed to leave, but they didn't.

Marcus looked at his son as if it was all right for them to leave. Lucius looked at his father and nodded curtly for them to go.

Marcus cleared his throat, "Well," he said. "Best be on our way then. Come Matilda."

"Oh, yes! Thank you for that, um, lovely, ah, breakfast dear," Matilda Malfoy said planting a hesitant kiss on her son's cheek. Lucius didn't move. He was staring intently at his wife again.

Narcissa waited for everyone to leave. She summoned her trunk and began putting her clothes in it using magic. Her packing was finished almost as soon as her bedroom door shut, the sound resonating through the room. Narcissa could hear her own heart pounding and wondered if he could hear it too. She was sure he could. She wouldn't look at him but Narcissa knew that her husbands eyes were burning a hole right through her. Oddly he hadn't made a move. This scared her more than anything else and her heart rate increased as she snapped the locks shut on her trunk.

Narcissa picked up her trunk and turned to look at Lucius. She was surprised at what she saw. He was just staring at her blankly, void of all emotion. This was usual. At times he did not show emotion, it wasn't his style. Lucius Malfoy didn't want to give his whole life away with the showing of a few petty emotions. That was for weak people like wife.

Narcissa was scared beyond belief right now. Why would he do something? Yell at her, hit her, try to stop her, something. Anything. What was wrong with him? Was he waiting for his parents to leave the grounds completely? Or was it that little slut downstairs. No, it wasn't any of that. There was something severely different about Lucius. Something had changed in him in those few seconds that she had to stood up to him. Did the humiliation do something for him? No, he hadn't been humiliated by what she had done. It was something else, something deeper.

"Lucius," Narcissa said. She didn't think that speaking to him could hurt any worse. Maybe he would do something if she spoke instead of just standing there.

Lucius didn't answer her he just continued to stare at her. Something was different though. Something had changed, was changing at that very moment, something in his eyes. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew he was different.

Since he didn't answer her Narcissa spoke again: "Lucius, I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." There was still no reaction, not one that she could see anyway.

Narcissa sighed a shaky sigh and took a step forward. She stopped and looked at her husband and when he didn't move from where he was she took another step. She kept walking and reached the door. Narcissa placed her hand on the door knob and proceeded to turn it but stopped. She turned around to look at her husband. He was still standing in the same position. He wasn't going to stop her, she was free. But why wasn't she happy about it. Narcissa felt like she wanted him to say something, she wanted him to stop her. To show her that she meant something to him. But then again, why would he do that. Nothing had changed all these years. She was just a thing to him, a possession, she would never be anything more.

Sighing again Narcissa turned away and opened the door, She walked out and closed the door behind her. Then resting her back against the door she took a deep breath and realized she was still in her night gown.

**Coming soon…Chapter 7**


End file.
